borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Farmory reset?
Someone in the Crimson Armory article - I believe AtlasSoldier, but I'm not sure - claims it's possible to reset the Farmory chests by leaving the Farmory and re-entering. Being extremely motivated to utilize this technique, I attempted the described procedure - leave and re-enter - and found that doing so respawned the red force field that is normally lowered by killing Knoxx and which also prevents access to the Farmory; since Knoxx is dead, the force field apparently can't be lowered. How, pray tell, is that force field bypassed without having to kill Knoxx? Never noticed it before but you're right the article does state that (at least the way I read it ) along with the need for a citation there. I've run the armory more times than I want to think about and I always did an exit out of the game...now I wonder if I could have saved myself the trouble of the drive back and killing knoxx. I'll be following this particular thread with interest to see if I missed something obvious that would have saved me a lot of time. GOOD CATCHPlayer8410 16:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It actually is possible to get past the force field without killing knoxx; use sledge's shotgun to launch a player right over the wall during a duel. 17:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your response! Is it possible to get the second player in as well? I ask because I've been doing this online, and wish to also provide entertainment value for the second player. Dotonehundred 17:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) How is it that the chests reset without exiting the game and reloading?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : I don't beleive they do. Offhand, I can't recall any chest resetting without having to exit the game. -- MeMadeIt 21:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) If you have low gravity, you can get into the armory even when the forcefield is on and the blast door is down by entering via the very top roof. You could try doing that and seeing if the chests have respawned. Paul(tm) 21:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not the one who added that claim to the article. That was 82.16.101.79. I just reworded it. AtlasSoldier 22:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Works as advertised! There's just no way to get the other player in (using a PS3 so gravity hacks are out). The chests do indeed respawn (except that glitched double red crate - only the outer one respawns). Thanks Skeve! Dotonehundred 22:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :so one guy loots the place (again) while the other watches the escape route waiting for the signal to transition the both of you out (or the lot of you if hes boosted 3 of you over)? fending off lance destroyers while the rest leisurely stroll through the shopping mall avoiding only the dreaded flag setting food court of death? well done! i gotta try this. 22:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, it's a neat trick, and usually the looters will grab everything, then drop it all for everyone to run through. I've been in organized groups where we dropped everything in neat little rows, then went through, grabbed what we wanted, and if we took something someone else needed more than us, we were more than obliged to drop it for that person. AtlasSoldier 22:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC)